


Heartbeat

by HunnyBunnyERZA



Series: HunnyBunny’s Okakuri Week 2019 [4]
Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Okakuri Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunnyERZA/pseuds/HunnyBunnyERZA
Summary: Kurisu but her lip, fighting the urge to let tears drip from her eyes. She wasn’t going to let herself cry over this, she knew that if she did it would only make Okabe feel more guilty. Okabe gripped her hand, gently caressing her palm. Kurisu gazed up into his eyes, trying to her keep her head up, preventing herself from searching for shelter in his chest once more.Aka...Kurisu wakes up from a nightmare of another world line. Okabe is there to comfort her.





	Heartbeat

Okabe laid in bed on his side, turned so he was facing Kurisu. He found himself doing this often when he couldn’t sleep, gazing at her still, sound face, watching the slight rise and fall of her chest. He enjoyed the peaceful silence, finding it blissful listening to Kurisu’s even breaths. 

When these breaths began wavering, however, Okabe frantically sat up, now getting a clearer view of the chestnut-haired scientist beside him. Her delicate figure was visibly trembling, a pained, frightened expression painted her face. 

He knew exactly what was tormenting her. _Another_ _nightmare_. It happens often, too often, and he hates the feeling of remaining the observer, always having to watch her suffer. Especially when he knows that all of her pain is his fault, and there’s no erasing that. 

His mind wandered, thinking of possibilities of what this dream in particular would be about. He knew it was a memory from another worldline, and most likely about everything that happened at the radio building on that dreaded day. He could only hope it wasn’t specifically about when he was involved, even remembering such a thought sent a wave of nauseousness through him. He took a deep breath to suppress this. 

He looked back over at Kurisu, even though he knew doing so would only cause him more guilt, he would feel the same amount of it if he purposely kept his eyes off her. He looked over just in time, as he noticed her eyelashes twitch slightly. 

Kurisu’s eyes shot open, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she heaved for breath. Her face was painted with terror, the panic in her eyes was undeniable. She sat up slowly and looked to her side, now noticing Okabe was wide awake beside her. 

Without either of them saying anything, Kurisu crawled over to Okabe and rested her head on his chest. He embraced her tightly, bowing his head down to place a chaste kiss on the top of her head. 

Having her in his arms like this, Okabe couldn’t help but be reminded of the time he held Kurisu dying, barely conscious in his arms, while all he could do was hold her tighter, as if trying to prevent the life from leaving her. 

This moment had one key difference from then.  _ He could feel her heartbeat.  _ It slammed against her chest, almost as if it was trying to escape. But it kept beating infinitely rather than fading away, each pulse was more proof to Okabe that he had succeeded in saving her, in reaching the Steins;Gate worldline. 

After some time, the constant slamming of Kurisu’s heart slowed and her breathing evened out, all proof to Okabe that she was slightly calmer now. He finally let his embrace loosen, almost being embarrassed after he realized how tight it had become. 

“What happened? Or…. rather, what worldline were you on?” Okabe asked in a calming, whisper like tone. Kurisu lifted her head up from his chest, gazing into his eyes before responding. 

“I… I was, dying… in your arms. You were trying to tell me something, but I… I couldn’t hear your voice. All I heard... was my father’s menacing laughter, getting louder and louder, until it… it engulfed me.”

Kurisu but her lip, fighting the urge to let tears drip from her eyes. She wasn’t going to let herself cry over this, she knew that if she did it would only make Okabe feel more guilty. Okabe gripped her hand, gently caressing her palm. Kurisu gazed up into his eyes, trying to her keep her head up, preventing herself from searching for shelter in his chest once more. 

Kurisu slowly crawled around Okabe until she was sitting beside him, sighing lightly before resting her head on his shoulder. Okabe placed his hand on her head as she melted into his touch, letting another calm breath escape her lips. 

“Hey, Okabe?” She muttered in a hushed, weary tone. 

“What is it, dearest assistant?” Okabe replied, smiling lightly. Kurisu allowed a soft chuckle to escape her lips before responding. 

“I’m still not your assistant. Anyways, just know… this isn’t your fault,” she muttered, each word getting softer than the one before it. Okabe wanted to reply but she had already fallen asleep on his shoulder. He could feel her warm, even breathing tickle his neck.

“Sweet dreams, Kurisu,” he murmured in her ear, just barely allowing the smallest of smiles to tug at his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I hoped you enjoyed. Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed. 
> 
> This’ll be my last entry for this challenge, sry I wasn’t able to finish it.


End file.
